cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Castelia
Nation Information :'' The Spanglish Empire is a growing, somewhat developed, and old nation at 265 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity whose religion is Judaism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of The Spanglish Empire work diligently to produce Aluminum and Oil as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. The Spanglish Empire is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of The Spanglish Empire has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. The Spanglish Empire allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. The Spanglish Empire believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. The Spanglish Empire will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History :'' The Spanglish Empire arrosed after the demolition of the Roman Empire. The people left after the fall of Rome, were alone and unsafe to any other nation attack. They decided to create there own nation, with almost the same government type as the Republic Rome. After years of reformation and building the nation up, The Spanglish people decided to start trade with Africa and the middle east. The Republic of Spangle, became the empire known today by a King called Faustino The Great, He began to use the great military force of The Spanglish Empire To take over all of Italy and most of france and the city-states of Spain, He then decided to go for africa he succeded on the control of all of northern Africa. THe Republic Of Spangle then became the Spanglish Empire. After the control and victory of Egypt two groups were formed; The Rovertios The King side of people, The Revolutionarioes. The Revolutionarioes were unsuccesful on changing Spangle, But after the Power was given to King Faust, he created branches of power, giving the people more and more rights. The Spanglish Empire had a Very tragic and bloody was versus The Pheonix Empire, Which lasted 10 years. Over 100,000 Soldiers died. The war started when the Pheonix Empire attaked 10 tradeships and then declared war on the Spanglish Empire. The Spangle soldiers reached the capitol of The Pheonix Empire and took it over. When the news got around the Spanglish people were happier than ever, Nationalism grew. The Spanglish Empire decided to give back the capital of The Pheonix people, in exchange the new nation of the people constrolling the capital will never declare war on Spanglish or attack any spanglish people or ships or anything. The Spanglish Empire gave them 50 million in Euros For reconstruction. Government Branch +King -Create Laws -Commander and Chief of Armed Forces -Follow Constitution, Nominate New Amendment -Enforces the Laws +Parliament +Cortez -Veto Law -Declare an action unconstitutional -Can Declare war on Kings Command or Negate it -Supreme Court -Protector of Human Rights -Protect Human Rights About The Language :'' About: Spanglish Language, is a languege mixture from the Spanish and English, with a little of Italian language in it. Thats why it is so hard to learn. Example: What (English) Que (Spanish) Rispetto a(Italian) Quelopty (Spanglish)